Lyrics Diary
by rtrace7ree
Summary: Lyric is new to OCD and the pretty committee had unusually inducted someone new in. Lyric writes about her experiences with them.
1. My first day

Hey. This is my first entry in a blog about my life in my new city Westchester. My name is Lyric. So i was new to the school and became friends with a couple of girls. They seemed like the popular sort so i just went along with it. They seemed to pull me under their wing like it was nothing but they seemed to be really mean to all the other girls that wanted to be in their group. I have not told them about my family being slightly rich yet so i dont know what could have set them up. I saw one girl who seemed to keep looking over at us who had blond hair and looked like she used to have bangs. I just kinda smiled at her and then Massie fake cleared her throat as if she was not OK to talk to. I looked at her confusingly cause i mean she seemed really sad. Massie is kind of the mean girl in the little group. There are others too but she is the meanest i think. Back in Boston there were girls like that too, Crystal and her group but i do not think that they are nearly as bad as Massie. The other girls are Kristen who plays soccer like me, and there is also a really pretty girl who could be a model whose name is Alicia. Dylan has really pretty fire red hair. So far i like OCD and all my friends, especially Kristen, but i felt bad for that poor blond girl. I wonder what she has to do with Massie and her friends. I guess i will find out later

3 Lyric


	2. What Happened?

Second entry! Today Massie kept glaring at the poor blond girl. I noticed that she was in my Grammar class without Massie there so i decided to go and sit next to her. She looked at me, when i first sat down, like i had three heads. I stared at her and then said "Hi! My name is Lyric. Whats yours?" i was trying to sound really sweet so i wouldnt scare her. She seemed kind of shy...  
>"Arent you friends with Massie" she hadnt even told me her name and she just jumps to that. Wow.<br>OK I just sighed and looked her in the eyes and said "Yeah i guess. Why?" She began giving a long answer and i started playing with my pencil on my desk.  
>"No reason. I was just wondering. I mean...well...i guess..." i began to nod at this point. "Massie and i used to be...i used to live in..." She was beginning to give these stuttering answers and i just kept with my nodding. Even though i desperately wanted to know what was going on, this stuttering had gone on so long that i started to trail off. My staring and nodding was shortly interrupted by a boy with one green eye and one blue eye that came over and sat next to the blond girl. I smiled largely at him, hoping that he could give me some information.<br>"I have to go to the bathroom," the blond girl said.  
>The boy with different colored eyes followed her with their vibrant glow. I just stared.<br>"What was her name?" I asked him. Great. Now i was the one jumping right to the point.  
>"Claire," he said. "I'm Cam. And you are?"<br>"I'm Lyric.I kinda just had a quick question...and you dont have to answer it if it is too personal but...what is happening with her and Massie...or what happened...or-"  
>He held his hand up to stop me. "I will tell you after class," he whispered.<br>I nodded reluctantly as he settled into the seat next to mine. Claire walked into the room and sat behind us. I couldnt wait to after class. I was desperate to know what had happened, and impatiently began tapping my pen against the black table in front of me. I guess i would just have to wait after class to see what was happening, or happened, or...whatever you get my point.


	3. So confusing

I could not wait for Cam to tell me the answer. Honestly, I didnt know why i cared this much about it but i did. I looked over at Cam periodically to see if he would give me any clues on it, but his vibrant eyes just stared forward. I would sigh then look over my shoulder at the clock, the stare at the bell as if it would intimidate it with my greenish brownish eyes. Then i would just shift my eyes back to the teacher. I looked at the clock again, counting the long minutes before my question was answered. Without moving my head i just moved my eyes back to the bell staring, and squinting my eyes.

"Lyric?" I heard a soft, muted voice say. It was my teacher.

I shifted my eyes towards her. "Yes?" I answered sweetly. I always got good grades back in Boston and that was not going to change here.

She asked my a question about pronouns and i told her answer. I could feel Cams eyes on me so i just smiled and pretended that i couldnt.

I tapped my foot under my desk over and over again. I heard something like a little beep. I took my phone out of my pocket and saw that Massie had texted me. I tapped the new message symbol:

**MASSIE**: Meet at the Cafe after class

I just sighed. I didnt want to. I wanted to know what Cam was going to tell me.

**LYRIC:** I cnt sry nother time mayb? :D

It took a long amount of time for me to get another text. I was shaking in my knees.

I heard the small beep and quickly touched the little icon.

**MASSIE:** whateva

I squinted my eyebrows. Then i heard the bell ring loudly and i quickly threw my phone back into my pocket. I looked at Cam and he was already looking at me. We walked out the door together as he began to tell me the story.


	4. What did i do?

"Back about 2 years ago Claire moved here and her parents didnt have much money so she lived in Massies guest house. They were best friends but then..."  
>~Flashback~<br>"Claire?"

"Yes Massie?"  
>Just then Cam walked up and put his arm around Claire.<br>"Ill text you later" said Massie and walked away with here heals clicking against the floor of the school. She bumped her shoulder against Claires as she walked away.

"What did i do?" asked Claire looking at Cam.

"I dont know" he answered.

_

~Massie texts Claire~

**CLAIRE**: So what were you gonna tell me earlier? Whats goin on?  
><strong>MASSIE<strong>: Well us GLUS think that you are not spending enough time with us  
><strong>CLAIRE<strong>: What do u mean?  
><strong>MASSIE<strong>: We mean that u are spending way to much time with...not us..  
><strong>CLAIRE<strong>: OK i will spend more time with you guys then...

~End of Flashback~

_

"And so everything kind of went downhill from there. Just, Massie isnt the nicest..." Finished Cam.

"I kind of figured but...wow...why is Claire so shy though?"

"Ever since then she hasnt really talked much."

"OK but if she said that she was going to hang out with them more-"

"What are you guys doing _together?_" Massies voice interrupted.

"Shes my friend Massie."

"What are you guys _talking_ about?" Massie interrogated.

"Our Grammar Homework" Lied Cam.

I just stood there silently, feeling kind of dumb but i didnt know how to handle Massie like he did.

"Do you shop late in the year?" Massie said.

Cam rolled his eyes and answered and an irritated/bored voice, "No, Massie, I dont"

"Then why are you settling for the least?" finished Massie gesturing toward me with her head then walking away with those same clicking heals.

"Dont worry about her," Cam assured me and brought us over to where Claire was sitting.


	5. Finding Out

I plopped down next to Claire. I looked down, expecting silence, but my thoughts were interrupted by "What was that about?"

I lifted my head and looked at Claire strait in the eyes, my deep golden hair falling back. "Just, something with Massie. She just randomly yelled at me. I dont know why. She texted me and said that I needed to meet her in the cafe after class and I told her that i couldnt and then she texted me back and said `whateva`" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and began to show Claire all the messages.

"Ah. So Massie is after someone else now. That is one of those been there done that things. Not that i dont regret being kicked out of the Pretty Committee but I didnt even know what i did for that to happen."

"Exactly.." I sighed. I decided that i would IM Massie later tonight. Or Kristen and see what is wrong. You know what, I will try all of them.

~Later that Night~

I sat in front of my Macbook screen. I opened iChat and saw that all of them except for Dylan. She must have been doing something with her mom. I sighed and clicked on MASSIKUR that was written in big, bold letters.

I shrugged with another sigh and began to type:

**MUSELYR:** Hey Massie what happened at school today?

I sat there. The sceen was blank except for my little message to her. I waited, staring very impatiently, until i saw _MASSIKUR is typing_.

I clicked out of that chat and then clicked on **SEXYSPORTSBABE**

**MUSELYR:** Hey Kristen!

**SEXYSPORTSBABE:** Hey Lyr!

**MUSELYR:** Do you know

My typing was interrupted by Massie replying to my IM. I wasnt sure i wanted to know what it said, but i reluctantly clicked on it anyway…..


	6. Massie's MASSIKUR

My mouse hovered over the word MASSIKUR. No kidding, i thought to myself. Without looking at the screen of my Macbook i clicked. I stood there. Then i began to read:

**MASSIKUR:** U said that u cudnt cum to the cafe with us. If u r not committed then u cant hang with us.

**MUSELYR:** Who said that not being able to sit with you at lunch one time means that im not committed?

**MASSIKUR**: All the rest of us showed up. And they agree that you are not worth being friends with if u cnt sit with us.

I got that mad feeling in my throat. Pounding on the keyboard i typed:

**MUSELYR**: I doubt that. Im friends with who i want to be and now that i figured it out, you are NOT worth it.

I took a deep breath. I know i sounded really mean but Massie started it. I began to feel bad but i went on to chat with Kristen again.

**MUSELYR**: Hey i have a really quick question.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: Go ahead!

**MUSELYR**: Well Massie just told me that you all agreed during lunch that you hated me and didnt want to be friends with me. Is that true?

I sat waiting so impatiently that i almost picked up my computer and threw it on the ground. This is the message i got back:

**SEXYSPORTSBABE:** Massie kept talking about how much she didnt get it and how u WERE NOT a GLU but none of us really agreed. Shes still really mad tho. She lied to u.

**MUSELYR**: I guess ur rite. Thank you soooo much for all ur help! See you at soccer later. Luv ya bye

I couldnt believe it. I wanted to kill someone but i just sat in bed staring at my white ceiling. I thought, why me, why only me. what did i do to Massie? Im not exactly threat worthy...

And then i fell fast asleep


	7. Just Hope

The next morning i went to my closet and picked out a deep violet, velvety jacket and put it over a white lacy Abercrombie tank top. I put on dark skinny capris and black gladiator sandals. I looked in the mirror and put on my white friendship bracelet from back in Boston. I played with my golden hair and walked down the hallway and made my way to school. When i got inside i saw Cam standing next to a bench. He waved me over to him.

"What happened last night?" he asked me looking very concerned.

I took a sip of my breakfast-a double chocolate special K milkshake-and then asked him "How did you know anything happened?"

"Well Claire told me. I wasnt sure but now i know that something did happen."

I sighed. "Massie lied to me. I mean i IMed her last night and she said that they all hated me. Then i just didnt believe it so i IMed Kristen too. She told me that Massie was the only one that was mad so..."

"Oh. Massie tends to be really mean about stuff like that."

"How would you know?" i asked him.

"Well being Claires boyfriend since last year i had to hang out with them a lot. She just never was really that nice to me." his eyes looked way off into space.

I nodded understandingly. Then i heard the roaring of an engine and saw the Range Rover coming up to the school grounds.

I frowned. All the girls hopped out of the car. Wearing their designer clothes they all seemed so glamorous. I decided not to let them bother me. It was hard, but i just ignored it.

As Massie walked by Cam and I she glared at me, and you could see the anger in her eyes. None of the other girls had that anger. Kristen mouthed "im so sorry" as she walked by. I nodded once then looked down at the ground. I was hoping for a beep, one beep, of any of them.

*BEEP*

Wow.

_Never has hoping worked so well_, i thought to myself.


	8. Ingnoring the Inignorable

_**To all my readers, Sorry i havnt posted in a while! ive been on a trip non-stop for the past two days. Im back now though! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!  
>ps. Thank you so much Aerogirl137!<br>**_

Today had actually not been a bad day for me. During lunch i sat with Cam, Claire, and this girl named Holly. She has long wavy black hair and violetish eyes. Claire incited Holly and I over to her house on friday for a sleepover. So this was pretty much an awesome day for me.

Now about that text.

I had waited so long to read it because i knew it was from massie, or one of the pretty committee members just trying to make me feel bad. But now i had Holly, Claire, and Cam with me, so i felt safe to open it.

I reached into my pocket and took out my phone. I tapped the little icon. It said:

**MASSIE**: Meet at my house on saturday. Oh wait, not you lyric.

You could almost feel Massies snicker behind the phone.

I was NOT gonna put up with this. In fact, after school i was gonna give Massie a taste of her own medicine. She would be sorry.


	9. Planning Revenge

I could barely help myself from smiling all through math. Holly sat next to me in math, and we just sat there, plotting in our heads. She gave me a note that said:

**You know, you are the first one that has ever really stood up to Massie. Its great that you are. Ill help you if you want! Actually i want to.**

I wrote a note back:

Of course you can! The more the better. She will be so surprised. I know this will eventually backfire, but you never know.

I saw her began writing something, smiling. She handed to me with a huge smile highlighting her beautiful eyes and he pretty black hair framing it perfectly. I took it with a grin:

**What are you going to do? She deserves anything that you are doing after all these years of hurting us. And yeah, this is going to go on forever, and live on forever. **

I looked at her. I nodded. My teacher called "Lyric? _What_ is the answer?"

I looked at the board. "x=32?" I guessed.

"_Yes…" _My teacher said disappointed.

Holly and I snickered at each other.

~Later~

After school I went about the school ground and searching for Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee. I took a break with Holly, and sat on the brown bench in front of the school. I heard a roaring of a motor and saw the large Range Rover coming up on the right.

_This is my chance,_ I thought to myself, _I cant believe it. Massie and all of them will be here soon. This is perfect. Issac will see everything too. Yes. Just what I had been waiting for._

I heard Massie's Clicking heals coming up the sidewalk. I looked behind me. I snickered at Holly. Time for Massie to get what shes been out to get since she started OCD.


	10. Clearing the Skies

I stood up confidently from my seat, smiling, snickering with Holly.

I walked up to Massie, step by knee shaking step. I stopped, right in front of her.

She glared at me. Her nose was in that "something stinks" form.

"I guess that means I cant talk to you. Not that it matters to me anyway, or to anyone for that matter. Your way on the bottom now, Massie." Even though that wasn't true I just continued. I could see the pain in her face start to develop. "I mean look at you. 3.5? 3? What has happened to you?"

I had never been this mean to ANYONE before. I was feeling really bad but if felt good to give Massie what she needed all along.

I shook my head in that disapproving way that parents or teachers do when they are "disappointed" in you.

I then turned on the balls of my feet and began to walk away. Massie didn't move, or I couldn't hear her move for that matter. I turned around one more time.

"Massie?"

She just stared at me.

"Are you a clear blue sky?"

She kept staring.

"Well, your rein of terror is over."

I smile and turned with Holly.

Two minutes later I heard a text.

I took it happily out of my pocket.

**MASSIE**: This isn't over.

I was so happy I didn't care what Massie had to say right now. Her rein was over. For now at least.

_**Don't worry readers! The story is not over. Please review! ;D **_


End file.
